The other Woman
by VogueCyrus
Summary: Jade comes home to find Tori with another girl.


Jade braced herself outside of her apartment door, taking a long deep breath before unlocking it and stepping inside, where her half-Latina roommate silently laid sprawled out on the couch with her computer on her lap. Jade raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Vega," she began cautiously, hoping she wasn't still angry at her.

Tori peered up at her through her reading glasses then looked back at her computer screen, keeping her expression uncaring. "Oh, hello."

Jade heaved a loud sigh at the cold greeting, dropping her bag down by the front door as she did every evening. "Look, I know you're mad at me, and I really don't blame you, but Mason really needed me to-"

"Its fine." Tori cut her off impassively; not even bothering to look at her raven-haired friend.

"Its.. Fine?" Jade asked, baffled, unhurriedly approaching the couch.

"There's a fajita in the fridge for you if you're hungry," Tori continued, her eyes moving back and forth across her screen, as she appeared to be reading something.

"You.. made me a fajita?"

Now, Tori lifted her head to glare at the standing girl. "Yes!" she replied tersely, shutting the computer and sitting up irately, keeping her eyes locked on her roommate. "It was ready **five hours ago**. You can heat it up in the microwave if you'd like."

Jade resisted an eye roll, knowing that would only anger the half Latina more. "Alright, well where are the kids we're babysitting?" she asked instead, scanning the surprisingly neat apartment for signs of the children. "Did their parents pick them up?"

"No." Tori replied briefly, her eyes burning in anger yet her face remained emotionless, which swayed Jade a bit.

"Then where are they?" She asked in exasperation.

"Okay, we're all good!" a peppy and beautiful blonde quipped happily, walking into the living room from Jade and Tori's bedroom with an empty plate and two cups. "The boys are in the back watching a movie," she threw a bright smile at Tori as she placed them on the kitchen counter.

Jade stared at her in bewilderment as Tori's expression softened and she smiled at the blonde, placing her computer on the couch and standing up.

"Oh, thank you so much Brittany!" The Latina smiled warmly at her, completely ignoring Jade.

"Sure," Brittany laughed, moving into the kitchen. "Can I get you some hot tea?"

Tori placed her hand on her chest, smiling. "Oh, well if its not too much trouble,"

"Oh, don't be silly, it's already brewing." Brittany smiled, turning around and giving the girls her back.

Tori grinned at her retreating back and turned around to face Jade somewhat smugly, feeling content at the bewilderment and jealousy that took over Jade's face.

"Wh.." Anger replaced the two pervious emotions as she pointed towards the kitchen, "who is she?!"

"Oh," Tori replied innocently. "That's my friend, _Brittany_."

"Brittany?" Jade spat out through clenched teeth.

"Yup, and she's a terrific babysitter. When I told her I needed help, **she** came right over."

"I love kids," Brittany put in as she walked back into the living room with Tori's ready tea. "Here's your tea," she smiled brightly at Tori, handing her the mug.

Tori smiled brightly, taking the mug happily. "Thank you! You are so sweet!"

"I'll get you some cookies!" Brittany smiled back and returned to the kitchen, missing Tori's enormous smug grin as she turned back to Jade.

Jade huffed in astonishment, "I do not believe this," she growled.

"I'm sorry," Tori drawled out, eyes narrowing. "_what's_ the problem?" she turned and moved towards the kitchen in her own anger.

Jade watched in fury and quickly followed, her voice gaining an octave with each word she uttered. "You're here _babysitting_ with _another_ girl!"

"Well _you're never home_!" Tori finally barked, furiously setting the mug of tea down on the counter before whirling to face her in fury.

"Yeah, because I've been at work!" Jade yelled back, pointing towards the front door. "Working my butt off all day and night, and then I come home to find you here with another girl?!"

"Well what did you expect?!" Tori yelled in exasperation, flailing her arms out. "You work all the time and I have needs!" she watched as Jade groaned and continued, her voice choking up in wrath, "You think its easy for me babysitting all by myself when you're out with your musician friends til all hours of the night? Please!"

Jade rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and watched in boredom as Tori continued with her rant.

"And then you just waltz in here as you please, with your breath smelling of ginger-ale!"

Jade breathed out angrily through her nose and spoke calmly but loudly. "You get that _chick_ out of here."

"No, I don't think I will." Tori replied smugly, feeling comforted after her breakdown and picked up her mug once again.

Jade glared at her. "Alright then," she calmly moved into the kitchen towards the blonde. "Hey, Brittany, let me see your elbow,"

Brittany turned around in confusion but smiled anyways. "Sure, why do you want to-" before she could get another word out, Jade had grabbed her arm and pressed on the inside of her elbow, causing her to fall unconscious, which also caused a gasp to come from Tori.

"You made her unconscious!"

"Oh no!" Jade replied in her Southern Belle accent, "Now who'll bring little ole us some tea?"

Tori's jaw visibly clenched as she spread her arms, "I. Don't. **_Talk like that_**!" she bellowed loudly before turning around and stomping towards the couch.

Jade rolled her eyes, obviously not caring and as she was about to make that known, she heard a sniffle come from her roommate and her expression softened. "Tori," She sighed, walking over and sitting next to her. "Don't cry." When she saw that the Latina was ignoring her, she hesitated for a moment before placing her hand on her leg, speaking softly.

"You want the real reason I got mad that you had another girl here?"

Tori sniffled and peeked at Jade over her glasses, staying silent.

Taking that as a yes, Jade continued with a deep breath. "Listen, Ve-" She paused and corrected herself, "_Tori_. When we first started this thing, I really thought it would be torture living and watching little brats with you – and not the good kind," at Tori's raised eyebrow, she smirked a bit, gaining more courage. "But I realized something these past months." She paused for a moment as she reached up and removed Tori's eyeglasses, wiping away the tears that fell from the half Latina's eyes. "Watching you with these kids, and living with you, I saw something that's been there all along."

Jade looked deep into Tori's eyes, speaking softly yet seriously. "Vega, I am only going to say this once. And I swear on my mother's life, if you repeat what I am about to say to anyone, there will be terrible consequences. I will deny every and each word. Do you understand?"

Tori watched with vivid concentration, nodding quickly when prompted and Jade sighed.

"Tori Vega. Living with you has made me realize how," she stopped once again, forcing the amorous words to leave her mouth. "happy you make me. And how deeply in.." _deep breath in_, "..in love I am with you," _deep breath out_, "You made me accept something I've been trying to block since you came to Hollywood Arts," she turned her head again to look at the stunned and giddy girl next to her with the ear to ear grin, making her crack a small smile herself.

"And that is, how badly I want you. So," Jade cleared her throat. "this is the only part you can repeat to anyone," she stared deep into her eyes. "Tori, will you be my—" before she could finish her question, Tori had squealed and pounced into Jade's arms, kissing her hard on the mouth.

"_Yes_!"

"Well, that was easy."


End file.
